


The Case of the Dragon

by Yami_Fantasy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BL, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Criminal Keith (Voltron), Detectives, Dom/sub, Drama, Drugs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, FBI, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Keith, Mob Boss Keith (Voltron), Mobster Keith, Pining Keith (Voltron), Police, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Power Keith, Prison, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith 2019, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tattoo, Top Keith (Voltron), Violence, Will include smut later, Yakuza, bottom!shiro, boy with a dragon tattoo, dragon - Freeform, gangster keith, mafia!au, shiro deserves to be taken care of, top!Keith, violent behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Fantasy/pseuds/Yami_Fantasy
Summary: Takashi Shirogane has started his career as a Police Officer, his dream is to be in the FBI one day. After few years he got promoted to be a Detective in the Police Department. He has solved few cases successfully and his career is going well. Until, he gets a case that is a bit more difficult than the others he had so far, a case where the Mafia is involved, where he meets Keith Kogane.Keith is making everything difficult for the new Detective Shiro. Keith is giving Shiro hell, but Shiro becomes more and more interested into this case regarding this mysterious troublemaker Keith. In the end, Shiro becomes obsessed with the case and his friends start to worry about him. Was this because of his passion for his career or something more...  ?Keith sees an opportunity to use this police man to his advantage.Who will loose the game against life or death? It is only ride or die in the mafia game, baby.





	1. The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two things, firstly the Mafia!AU that Lightning Strikes created with her stunning art.  
> Secondly, my undying love for James Bond, Mr & Mrs Smith, Salt, Ocean's 11 and other criminal movies.  
> I hope I can use my ideas & information that I have in my head, into this fanfic. Since, I always loved the idea of criminal x police.  
> Additionally, we need more Badass Keith and Bottom Shiro content, so here we are.  
> *  
> I will try to continue writing this whenever I can & have time.  
> Please, understand that I am a beginner at writing fanfiction, I hope you have patience with me and that I will evolve eventually when I continue wiritng <3  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and let me know what you think about it in the comments.  
> Thank you.  
> Support & Follow me on:  
> *  
> [Tumblr](https://yami-fire.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YamiFire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the most wanted criminals are caught.   
> Detective Takashi Shirogane gets a new case in his hands from Sir Iverson. He meets his new enemy and challenge, Keith Kogane.  
> Shiro tries his best to get information from Keith, regarding a case with a interrogation.  
> Unfortunately it does not go as Shiro planned...

It was summer time in the City of the Angels. In the middle of the day on a Thursday, the police station was busy as normal. Nothing special usually happens during the daily routine. There was only few cases that were more interesting than a dog being stolen, a teenager gone missing or a elderly being robbed. However, today something interesting would happen. The police unite had caught someone special during the night. One of the most wanted criminals was caught. The criminal had been on the run for years. That would end today, or at least that is what the whole police department thought.

It took a whole police unit to take this one man down and put him into handcuffs. Everyone at the station was so interested to see this dangerous criminal, that even the _FBI wanted_.

The prisoner was brought in to the station and put into a cell with guards around the clock to watch him. The prisoner had a orange jumpsuit on, that was covered in blood **.** The prisoner had a chains around his neck, handcuffs on his wrists and even his feet were chained up. Additionally, the prisoner was blindfolded.

  
  
  
*

  


‘’Justice calls, It is your turn, shithead!’’ A guard said as he opened the cell door and walked towards the prisoner.  
  
The guard grabbed the chains that was around the prisoners neck and pulled him up to stand. The prisoner stood up, but did not take a step forward.

‘’Are you deaf? You are coming with me now, bastard.’’ The guard said loudly and annoyed.

The prisoner took a few steps forward and in the blink of an eye, the prisoner had the guard in his grip, in a choke hold. The guard was choking and tried to get out of the crashing grip. Another guard that was standing in front of cell rushed in to help his colleague by freeing him from the prisoners grip. The guard punched the prisoner right in the face and the prisoner took a few steps back. Few blood drops fell on the cold cell floor from the prisoners mouth.  
A third guard came in the prison cell and grabbed the prisoner from his arms, roughly.

  
  
  
*

 

 

On the other side of the police station, two detectives and the Chief of Police were negotiating about the evidence and the crime scenes. They were waiting for the guards to bring the prisoner for an interrogation.

 

‘’He killed 20 people in one day!?’’ Matt said with his voice cracking from the shocking news.

 

‘’There is still not enough evidence to prove it was only him... There could be other people involved as well.’’ Shiro replied with an uncertain tone and scratches the back of his head.

 

‘’These are some serious crimes. He has to be punished and then put into jail. For his whole life...’’ Matt said strictly, as he was looking at the crime scene photos.

 

‘’Yes. I agree, but every citizen has the right to be heard first. Besides, He if someone can help us to get more information about these victims. So I hereby ask, may I interrogate him, Sir?’’ Shiro asked and looked towards Iverson, waiting for an answer.

 

At the same time, the guards finally arrived with the prisoner and the detectives stopped talking with each other. It took three guards to get the prisoner out of his prison cell and bring him to the interrogation room. The prisoner was put on a chair next to the interrogation table, one of the guards took the blindfold off. The prisoner’s hands were still handcuffed. Then the guards left the interrogation room and stood outside the door, to keep guard.

 

‘’Well, since you insisted… he is all yours, Detective Shirogane’’ Iverson said as he was looking at the prisoner, behind the thick glass.

 

‘’Thank you Sir Iverson, I won't let you down. I promise. ’’ Shiro said and looked towards Matt with a small smile, then he walked to the interrogation room.

 

Shiro looked at the prisoner who had midnight black hair covering his face, who was bleeding from his forehead and mouth.

 

‘’You have been hiding for so long… why show up now all of a sudden?’’ Shiro asked strictly, as he sat down on the interrogation table.

 

The prisoner did not say a word or move. Because Shiro did not get the answer he wanted, he decided to try again.

 

‘’What could have been so important for you, that you blew your cover up?’’ He asked and crossed his arms on his chest.

 

‘’... Wouldn't you like to know.. ‘’ The prisoner said with a husky voice.

 

‘’We know all about you, Keith Kogane, your playtime is over.’’ Shiro said with a cold tone and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

‘’Is it?’’ Keith smirked behind his bangs, then he looked up towards the detective with his face covered in blood and dirt.

 

Shiro looked at Keith with a cold look in his eyes.

 

‘’Yes, it is.’’ Shiro replied with a lower tone in his voice and put photos of the victims on the table in front of Keith.

 

‘’What can you tell me about these victims?’’ Shiro asked as he poked on the pictures with his finger.

  
  
‘’... Are you the bad cop or the good cop?’’ Keith smiled but he had no emotion in his eyes.

 

‘’That depends on you, Mr Kogane’’ Shiro answered as he noticed that Keith was hard to read, especially when he had that smug expression on his face. It was impossible to figure out what the young man had in his mind.

 

‘’I will ask you again, what can you tell me about these victims? ‘’ Shiro insisted and waited for an answer. Keith shakes slowly his head.  
  
  
'' My lips.. are sealed... '' Keith smiled.  
  
  
'' Do you understand in what kind of situation you are in, young man? '' Shiro was starting to get a bit impatient with this prisoner and you could hear it in his tone very well.

  
  
Keith looked down on the photos for a moment and then he spit blood out of his mouth on the photos.

  
‘’ S-Sorry.. must have been something in my throat…’’ Keith had a smug expression on his face and looked amused.

 

Shiro felt his blood rush into his head immediately, he was filled up with anger. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Keith pissed.  
He grabbed the chains that were around Keith's neck and lifted Keith up from the chair easily with his robotic arm.

 

‘’... Oh, You gonna beat me… ? Do it.. ‘’ Keith said with a cold dull voice as he looked at Shiro.

  
Shiro looked into Keith's dark purple eyes for a moment.

  
  
_Calm down Takashi, he is not worth it… not now … Not in front of Sir Iverson …_

 

Shiro let go of Keith’s chains. Keith started to cough more blood on the table and then he started to laugh a bit. Shiro’s eyes widen as he was confused why the young man was laughing in this situation.

 

‘’Coward ... ‘’ Keith said quietly and smirked behind his bangs.

 

Shiro looked at the prisoner as he bit his teeth together and his hand turned into a fist.

 

This was indeed, going to be a difficult case for the new Detective Takashi Shirogane.  
  
What he did not know was, that this case was going to the most difficult and life changing for him as well…


	2. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This case is more challenging as Shiro thought, therefore he will need help from his friend Matt and his Team.  
> Shiro does not want to give up even though he does not have nearly enough of evidence.  
> Keith gets enough of the poor prisoners life and tries to escape. 
> 
> Never underestimate a professional criminal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with chapter 2! I hope you will like it! Apologizes for the grammar mistakes <3  
> I want to thank my friend who kept me motivated to continue writing this fic.

  
  
  
  
_This case, all the poor victims and this bloody criminal in front of me. They have to be connected... they must be._

 

Shiro thought to himself and started to think about other possible ways he could get Keith to talk. Keith was silent, he only smiled back at Shiro and tilted his head.

Sir Iverson looked at Shiro for a moment behind the thick glass, until he let out a deep breath, of disappointment.

  
‘’Matt, call the guards back. Let’s put the prisoner back to his cell. He won’t tell us anything...’’ Iverson said as he looked at Matt.

  
‘’Yes, Sir.’’ Matt replied and called the guards back with his walkie talkie.

 

Shiro had his hands still in fists and looked at the smug expression what Keith had on his face, it annoyed him. He walked closer to Keith and he punched him on the cheek without a second thought, with his hard robotic arm.

The chair fell on the floor and Keith was now laying on the floor on his side, still tight up to the chair. He started to bleed more out of his mouth. Keith groaned softly and as he was spitting blood on the floor the guards came inside the interrogation room. The guards came to Keith, lifted him up, released him from the chair and pushed him towards the door. Keith was still smiling while his face was covered in blood and dirt. Keith looked at Shiro one last time, before he was taken away from the interrogation room.   
Iverson opened up the door and came to Shiro.

 

‘’Don't feel bad... he is a madman, he is known for toying with people's minds. As feedback, it went well but next time don't touch the prisoner… It is for your own safety.’’ he said with a calm voice. Shiro looked at Iverson with regret in his eyes and nods slowly.

" I'm sorry… That won't happen again." Shiro said as he was looking down on his robotic hand that had blood stains and then continued.  
  
  
"But this guy just made me so furious...  And he treats his victims like dirt and this interrogation as a joke. I wanted some answers, so I can protect the civilians." he said.

‘’I understand.. ‘’ Iverson said and put his hand on Shiro's shoulder to give him comfort.

‘’Take a break..’’ Iverson said as he took his hand back, turned around and left the room.

Shiro walked in to the control room where Matt was.  
  
  
‘’I see you later... I need a break’’ he said and smiled a little.

‘’Yea, you look like you need one badly. Just don’t break anything.’’ Matt said while smiling a bit amused.  
  
  
Shiro nods as he took his leather bag and then left the room.

_What are you hiding..._

Shiro thought as he stared and waited for the coffee machine finish his order, patiently. When it was done, Shiro took the hot coffee mug in his hand and headed towards his office.

 

*

 

Keith was back in his cell, sitting on the prison bed that was stone hard. He looked after the guards as they left him alone, then he looked down at his handcuffs.  
  


_I need to get out of here... I need to get back._   
  


After an hour, he finally managed to get his hands out of his handcuffs. Keith had lost count of how many handcuffs he already has broken in his life.  
He started to open the chains around his neck and feet, they were hurting his skin. He moved around a little and stretched his legs.

  
_... Fuck this place..._  
  


Keith thought and was a bit more relaxed as there were no guards in front of the cell right now, it was a small breathing break for him. Keith started to look for escape routes and ideas.

 

_Was there any imperfections in this hell hole, that I could take advantage of?_

  
 

*

  
  
  
In the meanwhile, Shiro finished his break and returned to Matt with a big coffee mug.

"Do we have other evidence or something that might help us with this madman? The whole case is kinda screwed up.’’ Shiro asked as he walked behind Matt and the computer monitors.

‘’Well, right now we only have the documents that you have... I am sure the team will figure something out.’’ Matt said as he looked up to Shiro.

"You are right. I do trust our team. We will see tomorrow if he's more talkative." Shiro replied as he sips his coffee, that is cold by now.

‘’I will go home, I see you tomorrow.’’ Shiro tipped out the rest of the coffee in the sink, left the mug on the table and takes his leather bag.

‘’Have a nice rest!’’ Matt said and turned back to the monitors.  
  
  
Shiro left the police department with his own car, it was already dark outside. As Shiro arrived home he was standing in front of his door looking for his keys.

"Please, don't say I left them in the my office..." he said and checks his pockets again, and again, until he finds them.

   
 _Gosh, thank you... How can I be so tired?’_  
  
  
He thought as he unlocked the door and entered his house.  He throws the keys on the table and starts taking his police uniform off. Then he found his way to the kitchen in his black shorts and white tank top, he grabs the milk carton and drinks milk straight out of it. He puts the milk carton back in to the fridge and wnet to the bathroom. He washed his face with warm water and brushed his teeth. A moment after that, he stands in front of his bedroom window looking at the city, as his house was on a hill.  
  


_It's so late. I should stop thinking about it..._   
  


Shiro thought and went to bed. It did not take him long until he fell asleep, he was exhausted.

 

* 

 

It was exactly 01:00am and the city was more quieter in the night than during the day. The police department was silent as many of the polices had finished their shifts and left home.   
  
Keith pretended to still be in his handcuffs and chains, even though they were broken. During the late night a guard came to visit him, giving him a small tray with food. Suddenly, Keith fell down on the prison floor, he started coughing very bad and shaking. The guard came in to the cell to check on Keith.

‘’Hey- you okay?’’ the guard asked a bit panicking as he put his hand on Keith's shoulder. _That was a mistake._  
  
  
 Keith smirked and knocked the guard down easily with his chains.

‘’Hah, idiot..’’ Keith said as he rolled his eyes and threw the chains away on the cell floor.  
  
  
He took the gun of the guard and shot the camera down quickly, then he started to strip the guard. He changed his orange prison jumpsuit into the guards black clothes and covered his face with a gas mask, that he found from the guards belt. Then he ran away from the cell into the hallway.  
  
  


 **** _The Alarm went on yelling loudly_ \- _Warning, prisoner escaped. All units required.  
  
_

_Shit, they were faster as I thought..._

 

In a second, there were guards on the hallway in front of Keith. He fought his way through the five guards, he shot them all in their legs so he could easily run away. He reached the staircase, he ran and jumped the stairs down. Soon he reached the backdoor, that was locked. He shot the door lock open with his gun and kicked the door open, he ran into the the parking space. He went behind a police car and carefully watched the guards moves.  
Then he heard a noise and looked to his left, he saw a policeman driving a police car into the parking. _That was his chance._ He stood up and ran to car, he opened up the drivers door and looked at the police man that was shaking of fear.

‘’Nothing personal.’’ Keith said playfully, as he grabbed the policeman from the seat and knocked him out.

  
He threw the police man on the ground, jumped into the driver seat and started driving, very fast.  


‘’OPEN FIRE!’’  
  
  
A police yelled that was guarding the entrance and pointed his gun at Keith who was approaching very fast, with the stolen police car. The policemen shot the car and soon the side windows shattered.

 

‘’FUCK- aren't these cars bulletproof ?!’’

 

Keith yelled as he dodged the bullets lowering his head behind the wheel. Keith groaned in annoyance and pushed the pedal to the floor, he drove towards the policemen with full speed, forcing the policemen to jump aside or get overrun by his car. Keith did not blink as he broke down the entrance fence and the cars bumpers and headlights, this was not his first time. He drove to the highway and shot the navigation system and the police radio with his gun. There was no way they would catch him now, not without a  _radar_ or a  _tracker_. He looked behind him, no one was following him, not yet. He smiled and pressed the pedal to the floor again. As he was on the highway driving 220km/h with a broken police car, he chuckled. This is why he loves his job, never a boring day. 

‘’Pedal to the metal... ‘’ he smirked and grabbed a cigarette from the guards jacket.  
  
  
He light up the cigarette with a lighter, as he drove the car with his knees on the wheel. He opened up the window and felt the wind on his face and in his black hair. He grabbed the wheel with his right hand and blew out smoke. As soon he tasted the cigarette in his mouth, Keith was finally a bit more relaxed. After all this, he needed his daily drug badly.  He ran his hand through his messy hair. He looked up and saw his reflection in the cars mirror, he looked pretty beaten up.  

''Let's go home'' he said to himself calmly and disappeared into the night.

 

  
  
*

 

 

The next day Shiro felt better. He had his breakfast at 06:00am, he visited the gym at 07:00am and now he arrived to work 08:00am. Everything was perfect until now, he had a bright smile on his face, no more dark eye circles and walked with his hot coffee mug to the employee restaurant.  


"Good morning." Shiro said with a gentle tone in his voice, as he opened up the door and saw Matt sitting at the table.  


‘’... Morning’’ Matt said mumbling and continued looking at his laptop.  


‘’Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine...’’ Shiro looked a bit confused and asked  ‘’Any news?’’   
  
 

‘’Yes.’’ Matt said and looked up to Shiro.   
 

‘’Well, that's great! What is it?’’ Shiro asked excited as his hopes went up.  


‘’The prisoner… broke out last night’’ Matt said with a calm voice.   
  
 

Shiro spit out his coffee when he heard that _his_ prisoner had broken out.  


"HE- WHAT?! How's that even possible?!’’ He asked half yelling and then cleared his throat with a cough.   
  
 

‘’I was already home when this happened around 1 and 2 last night. He also stole a car.’’ Matt said and looked at his laptop.   
  
 

‘’A car? What car?’’ Shiro asked.   
  
 

‘’A police car.’’ Matt replied.

 

‘’Okay, do we know which one he stole?’’ Shiro asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

‘’Yes actually we do... He stole your car.’’ Matt said still speaking with a calm voice.

 

‘’WHAT?! FUCK-!‘’ Shiro did not _ever_ speak loud neither use any curse words in front of his colleagues, but this time he let out few nasty words out loud. He even kicked the trash can. The other employees in the restaurant started to look towards Shiro.

 

‘’I- I am sorry.. continue.. ’’ Shiro said a bit embarrassed and whispering. He looked back at Matt.

 

‘’Do we have video recordings? Anything what helps us to get him back into this cell?" he asked with a strict voice and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

_That Jerk! I swear to god I will beat his ass next time when I have him in his cell... My car..._

 

‘’He shot all the cameras in the hallway and someone hacked into our system last night, deleting everything regarding his escape… ‘’ Matt said with a worried voice.

 

‘’But I am on it... it should not take long. I promise’’ he said and continued typing on his computer.

  
  
Shiro let out a loud breath and scratched the back of his neck. After counting to ten, Shiro cleaned the mess he made in the kitchen and he walks back to his office.

"Try to find _everything_ that he might have left here, every little piece can help." he said to his assistant and other employees.  
  
  
When he was left alone in his office, he sat down on his office chair and looked at all the research papers that was on his table and his computer monitor.

 

_I won’t let you get away… not on my watch… Kogane._

 

 

 


End file.
